Late Nights
by hybridspuppy
Summary: A late night at the office again for Klaus Mikaelson becomes something a lot more enjoyable than he could have ever imagined when his receptionist Caroline walks in seemingly innocent. (First smut. Tell me if it's crap.)
1. The Office

Sighing, Klaus leans back in the leather chair, looking through the window at the receptionist outside his office. Her blonde hair falls down her back in curls, a white blouse tucked in to a tight black pencil skirt with killer black heels. Her nails drum on the desk in between her writing as she filters through papers.

_Caroline_. He's been attracted to the blonde since she started work here. Her beautiful face always taunting him as she sneaks looks at him with her wide blue eyes and bites her bottom lip when she concentrates.

She's doing it now and he can see her perfectly as she uncrosses her legs and rises from the chair, coming in to the office. She doesn't look up and he watches as she moves for the filing cabinet and bends over, pulling out a drawer and filtering through it.

He swallows harshly, eyes roaming over her ass and long, creamy white legs. "Caroline, love," he calls, causing her to straighten slowly and turn to him. "Yes, Mr Mikaelson?" She asks, shutting the drawer with her hip. A smirk creeps up on her face as she tilts her head expectantly, her eyes on his face.

He lets himself take a moment to check her out, fully appreciating her beauty before talking. "Why do you always work so late?" He asks, "Surely a beautiful woman like you has somewhere to be... with someone?" She shrugs and shakes her head. "I've got nowhere to be," she tells him, walking over to the desk. "No _one_ to be with."

He sits up in the chair and his smirk grows. "Still, you're young and absolutely stunning. Wouldn't you want to go out and find someone?" He continues, waving a hand in the air in her direction when he compliments her. "No, I'd rather stay here," she whispers, unbuttoning her shirt as she stares in to his eyes.

His eyebrows rise intrigued as she lets her shirt drop to the floor, revealing a blood red lace bra. She reaches behind her and slides down the zip of her skirt, pushing it over her hips and letting it pool around her feet.

He stands up from his seat and walks over to her as she steps out of her skirt wearing nothing but her red lace underwear set. "Well, this is certainly a surprise," he purrs, his dark eyes roaming over her body lustfully. She stands in front of him and unbuttons his shirt slowly, looking up at him with a devilish smirk.

She pushes off his shirt and jacket, letting them drop to the floor. Running her hands down his chest, her nails dragging over his skin, she reaches his belt and pulls it off. She slides his trousers and boxers down, her body getting lower and lower until she's on her knees in front of him.

One hand wraps around his erection, the other holding on to his thigh. Her tongue begins teasing, running along his length and flicking his tip. A growl escapes him as he grips her hair with one hand and holds on to the desk with the other. She looks up at him almost innocently before slipping her mouth over him and moaning.

He drops his head back, her moan vibrating his cock as she using her tongue and lips. He feels her take all of him in to her mouth and grunts, tugging her hair as he looks back down at her.

She looks absolutely ravishing as she uses her mouth and hand on him. He feels himself getting closer and releases a breath that just manages to hold her name. Her teeth drag over his shaft and he calls out, releasing in to her mouth. She swallows his release and rises back to her feet, smiling smugly as she licks her lips.

He growls, unable to contain himself any longer as he grabs her hips and sits her on the desk. He pushes his hand up her stomach and squeezes her breast to make her lie back as he kneels before her. He kisses up the inside of her thigh, sucking over her soaked underwear before tugging it off with his teeth.

His tongue presses against her and she moans, her hand fisting in his hair as he strokes her with his tongue. He slips a finger inside her and he releases a breath, closing her eyes and smiling open mouthed as he begins pumping in and out of her, going faster and slipping more fingers in to her until all four are thrusting inside her with his tongue lapping her up and teasing her at a slower pace.

Her stomach tightens, her heart racing as he finally switches his fingers for his mouth. He tastes her release as she cries out his name, heels dragging up his back as her legs rise. He pushes them back down and pulls her to the edge of the desk as he stands, looking at the blonde vixen beneath him.

He grabs her waist and pulls her off the desk, ripping her bra from her body and throwing it to the floor. She gasps as he spins her around and pushes her forward until she's bent in front of him. Her hands slam on to the desk and she looks over her shoulder as he teases her with his head, running circles around her rim so gently that it tickles, sending small rushes through her body.

She shudders, turning and dropping her head with heavy breathes panting out of her. She cries out as he thrusts inside of her suddenly, pulling out almost completely before pushing half of his length inside her. She adjusts after a few thrusts and he slams completely in to her, pounding his hips against her ass as he moves her hips with his hands.

She loud cries and moans echo through his office and he grunts with her. "Faster," she pants, "Faster." He complies, moving them both faster as her breasts bounce back and forth, her breathing heavy as her heart pounds in her chest.

Sweat begins to trickle down his chest as he grunts, ramming in to her as fast and hard as he can. She tightens around him and he smirks, knowing she'll release soon. He picks up her hips slightly and moves in at an angle, hitting a sensitive spot in her that makes her scream out and release around him.

He grunts and climaxes with her, spilling inside her and dropping her hips. He slips out of her and she turns around, sitting against the desk as she tries to get her breath back. He smirks down at her as he steps closer, fitting himself between her.

"I'd very much love it if you stayed behind _most_ night, Caroline," he growls huskily, eyes roaming over her naked body before him as he runs his fingers up her side and slides his thumb over her nipple. "Whatever you like, Mr Mikaelson," she purrs, standing up and pressing her body against his, slipping around him.

He watches as she shamelessly bends over, giving him a perfect view of between her legs, to collect her underwear and slip it on. He copies her actions, the both of them dressing in silence until she turns to him, buttoning her shirt up.

"When do you want me behind, Mr Mikaelson?" She smirks, eyes moving to his bulging trousers. "Whenever I want you, Caroline," he replies, walking in to his seat and watching her. She strides over to him, stopping before him and pulling up her skirt to straddle his lap. His hands slip around her hips to grab her ass.

"And what will you do with me, Mr Mikaelson?" She asks, running her hands over his chest. "I'll bring you in to the office, rip off your clothes, bend you over the desk and fuck you so hard that you'll forget everything but my name," he growls, lips brushing against her jaw.

"And after that?" She prompts, running her hands over the waistband of his trousers. "I'll keep fucking you until you're sore and my hand prints are staining your skin. You'll be _ruined_ for anyone else - you're mind _always_ on me. I'll lie you over my lap and spank you until you're ass is engraved with my hands. I'll _bite_ you so hard that your skin will break and be marked by my mouth. I'll _fuck_ you until you're fit for _only_ me."

She moans, grinding her hips against his as she climbs off him. "I can't wait, Mr Mikaelson," she drawls, fixing her skirt before walking out of his office and collecting her things. She winks at him through the window as a goodbye, making him chuckle as he watches her walk away from him with a swing in her hips.

He definitely loves his job now.

* * *

**AN: be honest, leave me a review. My first smutty fic, so I need you to tell me if it's okay and if you want more I may write more.**


	2. Punishment

It's late again, but not everyone has left work yet. Klaus has the blinds of the windows closed to his office, shutting off the rest of the world after a video conference with their England office. A knock on the door causes him to turn around as he switches the television off with the remote.

Caroline walks in, wearing a tight navy blue buttoned shirt dress that hugs her curves, pinching at the waist with a black belt. It just reaches her knees and leaves little to the imagination once again. She wears nude heeled pumps and carries a pile of folders with an almost somber look on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks as she puts the files on his desk. "They've been filled in wrong, Mr Mikaelson," she reports, turning to him with her stunningly light blue eyes. "The acceptance dates and some of the admission statements have been written in wrong."

He steps closer to her and smirks. "Then, I'll just have to punish someone, won't I?" He asks, eyes travelling down her body. She bites her lip and nods, "It's all my fault, Mr Mikaelson." She tilts her head, causing her golden curls to fall over her shoulder.

He grabs her hips and pulls her close to him, his lips brushing against her ear. "I want you to put your arms on the desk and bend forward," he whispers huskily, hot breath assaulting her soft skin. "And if you make a noise, then I'll just have to punish you some more."

She nods, swallowing slightly as he slips his hands from her hips. He watches her rest her forearms on his desk, bending over with her legs slightly apart to keep her balance. He smirks as he comes up behind her, hand brushing over her ass gently, sending a shiver up her spine.

He beings his hand back and then the slap echoes in the room. She gasps, feeling the sting of her skin where his hand hit her body. She bites her lip to contain her moans as he spanks her, but she can't help herself as she groans with pleasure.

He stops, coming close to her ear and hissing, "I told you not to make a noise." She closes her eyes and waits, feeling his rough hand pushing up her skirt to reveal her creamy skin painted with red handprints. He moves back behind her and slaps harder, her skin burning from his rough hands and forceful smacks.

There's a knock on the door and he growls, pulling her skirt back down as she stands up straighter, the door opening as he sits behind his desk to hide the arousal that is extremely evident in his trousers. She bites her lip, standing by the desk silently as someone enters the room.

His brother narrows his eyes slightly at them, confused as to why Klaus' receptionist stands on the opposite side of the desk so silent and almost as if she were pained. "Elijah, what is it?" Klaus demands, foul mood obvious to him. "Kol's been causing trouble again," Elijah reports, dropping a file on Klaus' desk. "Harassment and sexual assault," Klaus sighs, looking at the open page, "We'll deal with it in the morning, I'll read up on it tonight. Thank you."

With that, Elijah recognises his dismissal and leaves, looking over Caroline still confused before he shuts the door. Klaus shuts the file and drops it in to a drawer before coming back over to her. "Where were we, love?" He asks, grabbing her ass harshly and making her cry out.

"Your were... punishing me, Mr Mikaelson," she breathes, staring in to his eyes with pure lust pooling in to them. "Ah, yes," he smirks, "and how was I doing that, Caroline?" She shudders, releasing her breath. "You had me bent over the desk, and you were spanking my bare ass as hard as you could," she tells him, looking at his lips. "I see, well how about we get back to that now, sweetheart?" He winks, spinning her abruptly and pushing her down so he bends over.

Her mouth drops open with a smile and shoves up her dress, pinching her ass cheeks before resuming the pleasurable pain of leaving his hand prints on her skin. Once he's satisfied, he pushes her skirt back down and turns her around to face him. She waits patiently, bursting on the inside as he begins to unbutton the front of her dress, exposing her black lace bra.

He pushes is down to free her breasts before pinching her nipples and circling the darker pink flesh around them. Her head drops back as he begins sucking on her breast, his tongue and thumb teasing her erect nipples as his hand and lips play with her breast.

She moans accidentally and he stops for a moment. "I told you not to make a noise, Caroline," he reminds her in a purr. His teeth clamp down on her breast, just breaking the skin and causing a few droplets of blood to trickle over her skin. She gasps, covering her mouth with her hand as she other moves in to his hair.

He beings nipping at her skin until he reaches her jaw. His fingers tangle in her hair and he yanks on it, pulling her head back and claiming her mouth with his own. The kiss is hungry and desperate, with his dominance taking her as his already.

He pulls back, hands moving to her shoulders to push her down. She kneels in front of him and he smirks, unbuttoning his trousers and opening the zip. She pulls away his boxers enough for his erection to come out. "Suck it," he orders, staring down at her. "Yes, Mr Mikaelson," she smirks, her tongue brushing over his tip.

Swirling around his length with her tongue, she slides her lips down him slowly until he's completely in her mouth. He grabs her hair and she whimpers as he pulls her back, only to thrust her forward harshly as he moves his hips in rhythm.

Her moans of surprise don't deter him as he orders her to finger herself. She slips her underwear to the side and begins pumping in to herself as he moves her head back and forth. He watches her, her fingers thrusting in to herself hard and coming out wetter each time. He groans, throwing his head back as he releases in to her mouth. She scraps her teeth over his length as she herself releases around her fingers.

He looks back down as she pulls her head from him, slipping her fingers in to her mouth and tasting her own release. A growls escapes him as he stands her back up, bringing her close and crushing their mouths together to taste the both of them in her mouth.

He pulls back roughly with a smug smirk playing on his lips. "Until next time, love," he breathes, zipping his trousers back up and walking from her as she redresses and fixes herself. "Of course, Mr Mikaelson," she purrs, tossing him her soaked underwear with a wink before swinging her hips as she walks out of the door proudly.

He chuckles, slipping the underwear in to his drawer and pulling out the folder. Now, back to business.

* * *

**AN: I'll post the third and final part tomorrow, I think. I'm glad this got such a good response, I thought it was bad. Review again? Is it still good?  
**


	3. His Apartment

The next night is Saturday night, a day off for both Klaus and Caroline, and he would never admit to anyone that he actually misses seeing her on weekends.

Klaus steps out of the car with Kol in tow, the latter continuing to talk about getting Klaus laid tonight. Klaus rolls his eyes and catches sight of familiar blonde hair walking down the street with two girls her age, talking animatedly. She wears a tight red dress that shows just enough cleavage and leg to drive him wild.

She looks up and catches his eyes, a smirk appearing on her face before she turns to her friends and tells them something. They walk in to the club without her, looking back over their shoulder as she strides up to him in deadly high black heels.

"Good evening, Caroline," he smirks as she stops in front of him. "Good evening, Klaus," she purrs, not taking her eyes from him as he absently introduces Kol with a wave of his hand. "Lovely to meet you, darling," Kol says sarcastically, "How about you take us inside and introduce me to your friends?"

"I'm sure you can get in on your own," she replies as Klaus opens the passenger's door for her and takes the keys from Kol whilst he watches with his eyebrows raised. "Damn, I should have brought Elijah," Kol mutters as he walks straight in to the club in search of the petite dark girl in the lovely emerald dress.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus can barely keep their hands off each other as she pulls him in to his apartment, their mouths frantically moving together as she shoves his jacket away from his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. He pins her against the wall and pushes her up until she can wrap her legs around his waist.

Their shoes litter the lounge, his shirt caught on the lamp in the hall, her jacket by the bedroom door and his trousers at the foot of the bed. He drops her on to the ground and slowly, teasingly, pulls down her dress. His fingers graze her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps to follow their path down to her hips.

Her eyes close on instinct as he begins sucking her neck, moving from her pulse point to her collar-bone as her dress falls to the floor. He pushes her backwards on to the bed and slips his hand under her back, unhooking her strapless bra. He uses his teeth to pull it off, tossing it across the room before kissing down her stomach to her hips. He tugs at her underwear with his teeth, humming over her wet centre and sending a shiver through her body.

He moves over her, claiming her mouth as his hungrily and almost desperately. She pushes his boxers down his legs using her feet as he pushes them both higher on to the bed. When he pulls back to look at her, he's in awe.

Her golden hair fans out around her face, waiting eyes trained on his own with a burning desire coursing through the lake blue irises. Her lips part, her chest heaving with every breath that comes to her heavily and slow.

She looks up at him when he pulls back, watching his eyes, a dark blue like the summer night's sky, trailing over her body. She doesn't blush, she can't find it in herself to blush whilst her own eyes move down his stubbled jaw and rosy lips over his broad shoulders and toned chest to his narrow waist.

Her eyes snap back up to his when he pushes open her legs and fits himself between them, hands slowly caressing her thighs. That's when they both know it's not just sex, that there's something else there and they're not ready to say it yet.

He licks his lips before sliding in to her, slow and calm compared to their previous actions. Their eyes are locked as he lifts her torso with his so they're on their knees with her straddling him.

His arm wraps around her back so tightly that their bodies are glued together and his hand splays over her ribs. His other hand moves to her hips, fingers teasingly stroking over her skin to make her shiver. He pulls her up as her arms wrap around his neck and their foreheads rest together.

When he drops her, he thrusts his hips upwards, both of them gasping at the suddenness of his movements that fill her completely. He looks up at her with hooded eyes as he continues to drop her on to his every thrust, her fingers looping in the chains around his neck with metal charms that cool her heated breasts where they lie between the two sweating bodies.

His lips pepper open mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking and licking and nipping at her creamy flesh that tastes like vanilla and strawberries. She drops her head back, her eyes closed as her stomach knots and a pleasured slime spreads over her face.

Her hands drag down his back as they find a release, her nails scratching his skin as his hands tighten around her body. Her face drops to the crook of his neck as he lies them back, pulling out of her and turning on to his back with her over him.

"Caroline?" He breathes, looking down at the beauty resting her head on his chest. "Hmm?" She mumbles tiredly as she loses herself in thought. "Go on a date with me?" He asks hesitantly. "Okay," she smiles, curling against him as he smiles up at the ceiling.

* * *

**AN: I know it's not that great but I wasn't feeling it. Sorry. I'm too not-in-the-mood and people wanted it more 'romantic' or whatever and killed my mood on it. Hope you liked the end chapter, there will be no sequel or anything. Too many other stories going on.**


End file.
